McGee's weird day at work
by HoldxOn
Summary: McGee learns a very important lesson...never fall asleep during work. Rated T for some swearing. Warning, everyone's VERY OOC!


**_A/N: Warning all characters will definitely be OOC except for McGee. This is a funny one shot idea I had and so I decided to finally share it with the world. Enjoy!_**

Timothy McGee walked into work about 10 minutes early. He wanted to look good for Gibbs and finally show Tony he was able to be on time. As he walked towards the bullpen it was oddly silent. Even for 10 minutes early.

He walked to his desk space sliding his backpack underneath his desk wondering where everyone was. As he wondered that Gibbs and Ziva came out of the elevator, at the same time. They were…

Listening to an iPod? Odd. Very odd.

"Hi Boss. Hi Ziva." Timothy said.

"Hi Timothy." Ziva said bobbing her head to the beat of a song.

Gibbs was doing the same thing. Until, he squealed. Yes squealed. Like a little school girl. "I love this song!"

"Me to!" Ziva took the headphones out, put the iPod in her iHome that sat on her desk, she turned it up and grabbed her hairbrush she kept in her desk, just in case.

Gibbs grabbed a pen. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world," he sang into the pen, very on-key, very…professional.

Timothy shook his head. What the hell! Did he miss "Karaoke Day" already? Wait, Gibbs banned that idea. So what was going on here?

"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights people, living just to find emotion. Shadows hiding in the night!" Ziva sang into the hairbrush. This was so not normal. McGee thought.

Just then Ducky, Palmer, and…Abby? Ran past. "You're it Palmer!" Abby's voice shrieked.

"That's not fair you tagged me before we even started!" Palmer yelled running after her.

"This is so un-professional!" Timothy said. He got up to start going to the director's office, Vance's office, when Tony came out of it with Vance behind him. "Finally," he sighed in relief sitting back down. Some sanity to this madness. Or so he thought!

"Hey ya Barbie!" Was that…

"Tony?" McGee looked up at the stairs where Vance and Tony were coming down.

"Hi ya Ken!" Vance said putting a hand on…Tony's shoulder….

"Wanna go for a ride?" Tony was saying the intro for…

"Oh God." McGee put his head in his hands. Barbie Girl.

"Sure Ken!" He had no idea Vance's voice could go that damn high.

"Jump in!" Tony's voice went slightly lower.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world," oh great! Vance and Tony got Ziva, Abby Gibbs, AND Ducky joining…and they were doing ACTIONS too!

"Life in plastic its fantastic," only Tony would be brave enough to grab his "man boobs" at that part.

"What next? A conga line? Just kill me now please!" McGee groaned. He slammed his head on his desk.

"Come join us Timothy." He looked up. They were doing a cancan line! A cancan line in the middle of the bullpen! What the hell was going on?

"McGee. McGee," oh great now Palmer was poking him saying his name over and over…

"McGee get your ass up now or you're fired." That was a lot like Gibbs. Maybe it was going to McGee felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He jumped up and was…waking up. He sighed in relief it was just a dream.

"Thank God it was just a dream." McGee said.

"Who said it was a dream Timmy?" Abby poked his ear. "You're it." She grinned slyly.

The whole team burst out in laughter.

"You say things while you sleep McGee." Ziva chuckled.

"Talk in his sleep Ziv." Tony corrected.

"That to," Ziva agreed. "So me and Gibbs were singing. And Ducky, Palmer and Abby were playing tag. And Tony…was singing a Barbie?"

"Its called Barbie girl by Aqua." Vance said from where he stood on the stairs. "Now get back to work before I fire you all."

McGee nodded and went to work gladly. Even if everyone teased him forever after that.

_**A/N: The song Gibbs and Ziva were singing in case you didn't know is "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. and even though Vance said it, he and Tony were singing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. I own non of this except the psychotic idea of the dream. Although I do wish I owned Tony...;) haha. Hope you loved it! Review! It makes me happy and want to make more funnies!**_


End file.
